poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Brickpop/A Song For Poptropica
Since I was Bored, and its a new year, I decided to write a song about poptropica. I'll add the tune later, but here are the lyrics. And if i dont get a tune, it can be a poem. Either way, Enjoy! (starts slow) There are so many poptropica islands.......So many. Too many to count. Some big and small. And ones that really shout. Here is a song, about old but good times. filled with a lot of island name rhymes......... (Then goes big) It started when we helped those pilgrims find their weird old timey stuff, then fought a giant booga shark who was way too mad and gruff, and then we fixed the future that supposed to be rough, Yes Poptropica is the best! Then we defeated Dr. Hare's master carrot plan! And foiled Director d's all by spying in a can! And then we hit Nabootie with rare jems in our hands! Yes Poptropica is the best! Chorus: Poptropica is the best! Best of the games Yes! with so many things to do..... Pursuing adventure, and exploring nature, Yes Poptropica is the best! We explored the worlds of wimpy kid and the life of Big Nate! And dont forget Charlie Brown and the pumpkin who was great! And Charlie and the Chocolate factory with a very sweet fate! Yes Poptropica is the best! We went to different planets by galaxies apart! We went to Paris: the city of Counterfeit art! We competed in a game show where not one person had a heart! Yes Poptropica is the best! We found legendary creatures with Harold's toys and planes! We bumped into historians along the mystery train! We conqured steam and robots like we were strolling down the lane! Yes Poptropica is the best! Chorus: Poptropica is the best! Best of them all Yes! With so much adventure to do.... always disappearing and volunteering Yes Poptropica is the best! We traveled back in time to the old wild west! Beat Ghost hunters, game shows and screamed SOS! We sailed the high seas looking for treasure and riding! We battled mythology Gods and did lots of germ fighting! We participated in the Pop-olympics and made our way through the green Twisted Thicket and recently fixed up Mocktropica's glitches! We battled the villians that kept coming our way! We fought those Zomberries and built a shrink ray! We rode japanese dragons with Jack and Annie! We went back to space! Why not? Its uncanny! Made good with the superpowers that we got! Got the Night Watch with a villian to be caught! We made 5 star rated films down on the back lot! We stopped a vampire by giving him a blood shot! We know we weve done so much so why just stop? This song may be coming to a big, grand end, But we'll keep on going to the next island! (BIG FINISH) We've all been on great crazy quests! But we all know, that.........POP-TROP-ICA IS THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts